In erecting floors and walls, modular building units have found favor inasmuch as they can be assembled at a factory and readily installed to minimize labor costs. For the most part, these building units must be open at one side so that electrical wiring and junction boxes can be put into place, following which the open side is closed by a side panel, such as a wallboard panel.
There is no existing conventional modular building units which have wiring fixtures, switches, wall plugs and the like already assembled when they reach a building site. All such units require additional assembly of such parts after the units have been installed. A need, therefore, has arisen for a factory-made modular building unit having internal wire-carrying means to permit electrical wires to be quickly moved into and through the unit or to locations at which junctions boxes can be selectively placed without having to partially disassemble the unit, such as by removing a side panel, and without having to blindly drop wires from a space above or below an existing wall unit.
Disclosures relating to this field but not illustrating the last-mentioned concept are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,076,650; 2,896,278; 3,621,624 and 3,697,633.